The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a recording medium for reducing the difference in color between a plurality of images captured with capturing devices of different types.
Nowadays, it is possible to easily order composite images that are created using a plurality of images, such as photo books and shuffle prints, at homes or stores. Occasionally, plural users bring their own images to create a composite image.
In most cases, however, users own capturing devices of different types such as digital cameras and smartphones, and therefore images captured by the users with their capturing devices are prone to differ in color and resolution. Accordingly, when created using images owned by plural users, a composite image may lack unity in color and resolution as a whole.
JP 2008-244995 A relates to an image processing system capable of reducing a color difference between pieces of digital image data acquired by devices of different types. The literature describes setting a target type and an object type of devices, selecting a color table used to make colors of image data acquired by a device of the object type close to colors of image data acquired by a device of the target type, and converting colors of image data input by the device of the object type based on the selected color table.
JP 2008-244996 A relates to an image processing system capable of reducing a color difference between face regions of a single subject person in pieces of image data acquired by devices of different types. The literature describes selecting and setting a target image and an object image from among a plurality of pieces of image data, detecting face regions of a single subject who is included in the target and object images, and carrying out color correction to make colors of a face region in the object image close to colors of a face region in the target image.